


La flipante aventura de los Líderes Lan y Jian

by EscaFlower



Series: Crónicas de “Las No tan ordinarias aventuras de los Líderes Jiang y Lan” [2]
Category: MDZS, XiCheng-Fandom, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Doncel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Other, Weddings, muerte - Freeform, romantic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscaFlower/pseuds/EscaFlower
Summary: PARTE DE LA SERIE “LAS NO TAN ORDINARIAS AVENTURAS DE LOS LÍDERES JIANG Y LAN”Gracias fanarts por inspirar las locas aventuras de estos dos líderesIntroducción.Jiang Cheng sólo recuerda que ha vestido de aquella manera en dos ocasiones 2.La primera vez fue por amor a su hermana y para que ella pudiera ir a recoger su pedido a la mercería…La segunda fue por por culpa de Wei WuXian y Nie HuaiSang…Ésta sería la tercera vez y era cuestión de muerte, estaban acorralados, sólo eran dos de los mejores cultivadores y líderes de secta, contra un enemigo poco común e inteligenteY ahora que lo piensa detenidamente … en cada una de ella, Lan XiChen ha estado presente…#XiChengFest2020 #Día3AMANDOTE
Relationships: XiCheng - Relationship
Series: Crónicas de “Las No tan ordinarias aventuras de los Líderes Jiang y Lan” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021191
Kudos: 4





	1. Agradecimiento y Aclaraciones

Debido a lo triste y casi deprimente del FanFic "Cenizas"

Quería hacer un OneShot a partir de la imagen de este año de Jiang Cheng con su Hanfu Morado con Dorado y sosteniendo unos camotes morados... pero nop... mi cabecita loca comenzó a escribir y escribir hasta tener 4 capítulos y medio 😥😥....

Así que este FanFic va para el #XiChengFest2020 y demás convocatorias que vengan 😅😅

Le dedico este FanFic a:

* Al grupo de WhatsApp "💙☁FOREVER XICHENG🌺💜"

* A @Syren-Espitia


	2. Capítulo 1  El porque de la situación

¿Cómo llegaron a esta situación los dos líderes de estas dos prominentes sectas?

Bueno, Lan XiChen lo sabe muy bien pero para Jiang Cheng sigue siendo incomprensible e irrisible y por ende eso lo fastidia, en realidad, en palabras del líder Jiang “esto es un golpe bajo a su orgullo y le colma en las pelotas”.   
No es que le molestara a Jiang Cheng estar en ese momento en los brazos de Lan XiChen, que lo estubiera manoseando de más y que éste se estuviera descarando en besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana en la plaza principal de Yangcheng; lo que incomodaba realmente al Líder Jiang es estar vestido de doncella por él estúpido alboroto de hace un rato, teniendo ahora que cubrir sus identidades como cultivadores de tan prestigiosas sectas... 

Por la forma en que llegaron a este punto; en lo que se suponía que sería un viaje de reconocimiento y evaluación de la situación, cómo lo había planteado “el Jefe Cultivador a prueba”, era una misión de entrada por salida, a lo mucho duraría dos días en la región de Henan que hace frontera y está rodeada por las 4 sectas importante: Qinghe Nie, LanLing Jin, Gusu Lan y Yunmeng Jiang (la cual ha crecido ya, por “capricho” del Jefe Cultivador, quien le ha otorgado por el momento la región que era de la extinta secta Wen). 

Una misión simple, sólo era ir específicamente a la provincia de Kaifeng a verificar reportes del aumento de espíritus malignos y muertos (nada fuera de lo común a ojos de Jiang Cheng), en caso de poder solucionar por ellos mismo la encomienda, tenían la autorización de proceder a neutralizar lo que estuviera ocasionando tal alboroto en Kaifeng…. 

Pero al parecer nada resulta ser tan fácil en ocasiones para el Líder Jiang Cheng y el ahora, compañero de aventuras y de Cultivo, el Primer Jade y todavía Líder Lan XiChen, al cual ni es sus más “locas” cacerías nocturnas y expediciones se hubiera imaginado terminar en fingir ser alguien más y para su sorpresa tener que casarse irremediablemente al siguiente día con su “amada” Cheng-er, no es que no le desagradara la idea a Lan XiChen de casarse con su A-Cheng, sólo que no estaba muy de acuerdo de hacerlo por las circunstancias y la situación en la que estaban.

Ellos ya tenían un plan a futuro para casarse formalmente en el Muelle de Loto con o sin consentimiento de la Secta Gusu Lan; pero si esto era una señal de los cielos, quiénes eran ellos para desobedecerla y él para desaprovecharla, sólo estarían adelantando su unión y reafirmando su amor mutuo. 

Y como ninguno de los dos objetó al acceder al matrimonio, significaba que Jiang Cheng ya no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo para estar juntos, al igual que él … 

“¡Oh! Si tan sólo nos vieran ahora el consejo de ancianos de la secta Lan y mi tío, lo mas seguro es que sufrieran un irremediable desviación de Qi y sangraran por sus Qiqiao” fué su último hilo de pensamiento de Lan XiChen para evitar separarse del beso demandante que le daba a Jiang Cheng, sin que éste se resistiera ya en las demostraciones de amor que le daba en público últimamente, lo cual le alegraba.

Desgraciadamente y no pudiendo evitar la falta de oxígeno por ambas partes, separaron sus labios dejando atrás aquel beso húmedo (“casi obsceno y escandaloso” dirían los pocos ancianos presentes en aquella plaza), siendo la única evidencia, un delgado hilo de saliva que todavía unía a sus labios….

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y apartando la vista de Lan XiChen habla Jiang Cheng.  
—Desde que perdí, te has vuelto más descarado A-Huan.

Sin apartar la vista de su maravilloso loto, Lan XiChen le responde sin vacilar   
—A-Cheng, contigo siempre he sido así, yo no tengo la culpa que hasta ahora te hayas dado cuenta— termina por decir con una voz suave y llena de cariño, mientras aparta uno de los mechones del rostro de Jiang Cheng para ponerlo delicadamente detrás de su oreja y se acerca para darle un beso casto. 

—Además… como quieres que me contenga cuando mi “amada” Cheng-er está frente a mí y demanda de mis atenciones.

Ante esas palabras, Jiang Cheng lo voltea a ver de manera fulminante con esos ojos de color púrpura profundo y resaltando una pequeña vena de su frente. A lo cual Lan XiChen trata de disimular una sonrisa y aguantar su risa, ya que sabe que está provocando e incluso invocando la tragedia y desgracia para su noche de bodas…. (N/A: Cebollón jugandole al vergas, le encanta jugar con fuego)

Con una mirada y voz seductora Jiang Cheng responde

—¿Por qué eres tan malditamente sensual y seductor Huan-er? ¿Cómo puedo enojarme contigo? 

Acercándose al oído de su amado A-Huan, sin perder el tono de su voz y poniendo su grácil mano en una de sus mejillas y con el dedo pulgar acariciando esos labios.

—Vuelve a decirme “amada” enfrente de la gente… te juro que realmente te romperé las piernas… sígueme fastidiando como lo has estado haciendo en estas horas y prometo que nuestra noche de bodas terminará muy mal para tí.— Acto seguido Jiang Cheng besa delicadamente y apenas rozando los labios de Lan XiChen y, termina por abrazarlo con fuerza y, suspirando profunda y sonoramente. 

A lo cual Lan Xichen corresponde al abrazo, recargando su cabeza en la de su A-Cheng; muy en su interior sabía que estaba tentando mucho su suerte pero no pensó que se le acabara tan pronto, además como resistirse en provocar a su loto, si cada reacción que le demostraba su A-Cheng era tan sincera, aunado que se había autoimpuesto la misión de ver todas sus expresiones y comenzaba a estar ansioso por descubrir cómo se pondría su loto una vez que lo tomara, así que tenía que comenzar a moderar su obsesivo comportamiento de molestarlo, no quería quedarse a dormir hoy en el pasillo del hotel y peor aún, desperdiciar la noche que les esperaba por delante después de terminar la ceremonia de mañana.

—A-Huan— Con una voz cansada pregunta Jiang Cheng y sin soltarlo —Sigo sin explicarme. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?— despegando su cabeza del cuerpo de Lan XiChen y mirándolo con resignación 

—¿Qué demonios hicimos mal para terminar así? o mejor dicho…— se separa por completo, con cara de frustración se señala con ambas manos 

—¿Por qué razón terminé en acceder a vestirme de manera tan diferente a la que suelo vestirme en casa? (N/A: recuerden que están en cubierto y por eso Jiang Cheng no habla de más)

Sin poder contenerse, Lan XiChen no puede evitarlo más, se ríe de manera suave, tapándose la sonrisa.

Jiang Cheng ante tal acción de su “futuro esposo”, siente que su orgullo ha sido pisoteado más de lo normal debido a las circunstancias en este día, trata de alejarse de él; pero Lan XiChen previendo la reacción de su amante ante su desliz,lo sujeta con fuerza, abrazandolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras Jiang Chen trata de zafarse de su abrazo.

—Malditos y estúpidos Lan, con su fuerza sobrehumana—Dice en voz baja y en puchero Jiang Chen 

Mientras Lan XiChen respira el aroma a Lotos que despide los cabellos de su amado.

—Disculpame por mi comportamiento A-Cheng, se que no debí hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo. Además creo que será una buena historia para contar a nuestros hijos— Separándolo de su cuerpo pero sin soltarlo, continúa diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

—En mi opinión creo sabes bien todo, pero te rehúsas a aceptar los hechos— Besa la frente de Jiang Cheng para apaciguar la incomodidad de éste. 

—Pero para esclarecer tus dudas, hagamos lo siguiente, me contaras toda nuestra jornada empezando desde que saliste de Yunmeng y si escucho que falta algún detalle en tu relato, intervendré al igual cuando dudes de algún detalle. ¿Qué te parece? Además, esto nos ayudará cuando volvamos a encontrarnos con “toda la familia” y quieran escuchar de nuestro viaje.

Tomados ahora de las manos y caminando hacia el bosque SongYang para dirigirse al templo ZhongYue. Y antes de comenzar a hablar Jiang Cheng, éste iba pensando que en cuanto llegara al Reino Inmundo, lo primero que haría sería no sólo romperle las piernas al estúpido Jefe Cultivador Nie HuaiSang, también rompería su maldita colección de abanicos y cuando terminara de desfogar su ira; le daría el estúpido puesto al inexpresivo de HanGuang-Jun y al idiota de Wei WuXian, y aquel imbécil que osara a contradecirlo terminarían bajo la ira de Sandu ShengShou con sus fieles compañeras Sandu y Zidian; y por que no, invitar a ZeWu-Jun a jugar con él, que aunque aparentara en su rostro estar tranquilo por la situación, Jiang Cheng comenzaba a ver ciertos rasgos de molestia en éste y tensión en su cuerpo…

Apoyando ahora su cabeza en el hombro de Lan XiChen, le pregunta.   
—Dime Huan-er. ¿Alguna vez te has levantado con el sentimiento que presientes que hoy no será tu día?

Lan XiChen contesta dubitativo.

—Nunca lo he meditado, tal vez ahora lo tome en cuenta cuando me despierte.

—Pues yo sí, y se acrecentó especialmente el día que recibí aquel maldito mensaje de él— sujeta con más fuerza la mano de Lan XiChen para terminar aferrándose a su brazo.

—Déjame contarte ahora mi desdicha desde aquel día….

\-----------------

Glosario

Yangcheng = actualmente es Dengfeng en la provincia de Zhengzhou


End file.
